scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Recast meme ludwig von drake song my version by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview
A baby African elephant calf as Dumbo *Quinn Lord as young Bambi *Hayden Panettiere as Cinderella *Helena Bonham Carter as Cruella de Vil *Tom Welling as Prince Ferdinand *Felicity Jones as Snow White *James Monrow Iglehart as the Genie *Nazanin Boniadi as Jasmine *Tony Revolori as Aladdin *A good sculptor as the Magic Lamp *Ty Simpkins as Peter Pan *Rachel McAdams as Tinkerbell *Isla Fisher/a cocker spaniel as Lady *James Franco/an Irish greyhound as Tramp *Neil Patrick Harris as Lumiere *John Cleese as Cogsworth *Mig Macario, Lee Arenberg, Geoff Gustafson, Michael Coleman, Gabe Khouth, Jeffrey Kaiser and David Avalon as Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey and Doc *Adrian Brody as Ichabod *Neel Sethi as Mowgli *James Corden/a sloth bear as Baloo *Doug Jones as the Headless Horseman *Dianna Agron as Aurora *Imelda Staunton as Mrs. Potts *Jacob Tremblay as Chip *Rob Corddry as Timon *Kevin James as Pumbaa *Anna Kendrick as Ariel *Kathy Bates as Ursula *Sean Astin as Quasimodo *Rosario Dawson as Esmeralda *Chris Hemsworth as Beast *Anne Hathaway as Belle *Jonathan Freeman as Captain Hook *Jim Broadbent as Mr. Smee *Nick Frost as Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee *Gael Garcia Bernal/a Welsummer rooster as Panchito Postoles *Nathan Lane/a green Amazon parrot as Jose Carioca *Mel Gibson/a jumbo Pekin white duck as Donald Duck *Q'orianka Kilcher as Pocahontas *Roy Disney as Roy Disney *Martin Short as the Mad Hatter *Elle Fanning as Alice *Pam Ferris as the Queen of Hearts *Jimmy Fallon as the Cheshire Cat *Cory Michael Smith as Johnny Appleseed *Ricky Gervais/cane toad as Mr. Toad *Patrick Warburton as the Mighty Casey *Dan Aykroyd/a Gryllide cricket as Jiminy Cricket *Christopher Lloyd as Geppetto *CJ Adams as Pinocchio *A sperm whale as Monstro *Chris Pratt as Hercules *Danny DeVito as Phil *James Woods as Hades *Daniel Huttlestone as Arthur *Ian McKellen as Merlin *Jack O'Connell as Sir Kay *Carol Channing as Madame Mim *Miles Brown/south African lion cub as young Simba *Idris Elba/south African lion as Mufasa *Morgan Freeman/mandrill as Rafiki *Gary Oldman/south African lion as Scar *Corey Fogelmanis, Lincoln Melcher and Ross Lynch/large white American pigs as the Three Little Pigs *Luke Evans/large black American wolf as the Big Bad Wolf *Gilbert Gottfried/red macaw as Iago *Ben Kngsley as Jafar *Daniel Radcliffe/red fox as Robin Hood *Sacha Baron Cohen/Asiatic lion as Prince John *A Chinese black cricket as Cri-Kee *Kevin Hart/either a little chinese dragon as Mushu *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Bobby Moynihan as Le Fou *Henry Cavill as Gaston *Steve Buscemi/a Burmese python as Kaa *Christopher Lee/a Bengal tiger as Shere Kahn *an African-American bird as Aracuan Bird *Paul Giamatti as Ranger Woodlore *Raffey Cassidy as Wendy *Nathanael Saleh as Michael *Milo Parker as John *Fred Newman/every animation medium known to man as the Pink Elephants *Chris Knowings/a black-tailed jackrabbit as Br'er Rabbit *Eddie Murphy/a red fox as Br'er Fox *Anthony Anderson/either a grizzly bear or a black bear as Br'er Bear *Ewan McGregor as Pongo *Kate Winslet as Perdita *Various British child actors/actresses as the 99 puppies *Brad Garrett as Paul Bunyan *Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker as Chip and Dale *Jennifer Garner as Kanga *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Bill Murray as Tigger *Liam Arkin as Piglet *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh The Mad Hatter-Martin Short - September 2014 cropped.jpg from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png the Cheshire Cat-Jimmy-fallon2 sc 768x1024.png from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Johnny Appleseed-Cory-michael-smith-comes-out-as-queer.jpg from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png the Mighty Casey-Disney Wiki - Patrick Warburton.jpg from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Jiminy Cricket-Dan Aykroyd cropped.jpg from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Geppetto-Christopher Lloyd - intro-1549587303.jpg from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Hades-Los Angeles Times - James woods.jpg from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Merlin-Sir-ian-mckellen-9392833-1-402.jpg from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Mufasa-Idris Elba from Lion king recast meme from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Fifer Pig-Corey Fogelmanis from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Fidler Pig-Lincoln Melcher from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Practical Pig-Ross Lynch from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png the Big Bad Wolf-Luke Evans from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Prince John-Sacha Baron Cohen from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Cri-Kee-A Chinese black cricket from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Mushu-Kevin Hart from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Gaston-Henry Cavill from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION d9oa9mi-fullview.png Kaa-Steve Buscemi from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Aracuan Bird-Bird from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Ranger Woodlore-Paul Giamatti from Averagejoeartwork in Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Wendy-Raffey Cassidy from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Michael-Nathanael Saleh from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png John-Milo Parker from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Pink Elephants-Fred Newman from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Br'er Bear-Anthony Anderson from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Pongo-Ewan McGregor from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Perdita-Kate Winslet from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Various British child actors/actresses as the 99 puppies from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Chip-Frank Welker from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Dale-Dee Bradley Baker from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Tigger-Bill Murray from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake song MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Winnie the Pooh-Jim Cummings from Averagejoeartwork in Recast meme; Ludwig von Drake MY VERSION by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png Recast Meme; Ludwig von Drake song (MY VERSION) by averagejoeartwork d9oa9mi-fullview.png